


Game Over

by SpringZero123



Series: Helsa Drabbles [10]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: Third entry for Helsaween 2020 Week 3 (Day 3): Nightmares
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsa Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783267
Kudos: 2





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Third entry for Helsaween 2020 Week 3 (Day 3): Nightmares

****

¤ g A m Ę Ø V ę Ŕ ¤

****

**  
**

Elsa is your typical college girl. She has a boyfriend named Hans. They always like to hang out anywhere and everywhere, even when it's really late at night. They were always on-the-go because Hans has a car, and the both of their parents knew that their classes end at 9 PM.

It was a Friday, 6 PM. Elsa's professor wasn't around on her last class, so she called Hans to pick her up.

"Hey babe, our profs not around..."

Later on, the two lovebirds are already at the mall. They ate at McDonald's, played at the Arcade, and explored the department store. It was already 8 PM at night, and the both of them eventually got bored and decided to go back to their dorms.

"I can't believe there's heavy traffic here. Let's reroute to that old road that we used to drive to," Hans had told Elsa.

"Yeah, yeah, go anywhere." Elsa didn't seem to care because she was really sleepy.

"Okay. Also, wear your seatbelt babe."

Elsa fell asleep, but she never really did wore her seatbelt. She fell asleep for a good 30 minutes. Elsa suddenly woke up to the unusual sound made by the machine inside the car, and she opened her eyes only to see them in a really dark and secluded area.

"Thank goodness you're awake. We're currently lost, I guess I might've taken a wrong turn earlier," Hans said.

"What!? But why didn't you turn back when you noticed that we're in the middle of nowhere?"

"Isn't it always like this when we're almost at the dorms?" Hans had asked her.

"No. There's always streetlights when we're almost there. And why did we suddenly stop here?"

"The car broke down, my gas tank never made it. I thought there's a possible gas station that we might come across along the way."

Elsa almost screamed at her boyfriend's poorly made decisions. Hans felt that Elsa is probably mad at him right now, so he grabbed his cellphone and tried to contact his friends and family for help. Elsa did the same, but nothing worked- there was no signal.

"There was a truck that passed by on this road earlier. Maybe there's households nearby," Hans said to her calmly, prepping himself. Elsa never reacted to what he said because she's still pissed off about him. "And maybe there's signal over there."

Hans grabbed his cellphone and flashlight along with him before he bid his goodbye to Elsa. "I'll lock the doors so that you'll be safe inside. I'll be back soon." Elsa still never payed any attention to him as she entered the car. She continued to watch him securely closing each door before eventually walking towards the direction he was talking about earlier. Later, Elsa can no longer see him through the darkness.

Elsa looked at her watch. It was already 9 PM, and she's growing impatient with every minute that passed.

30 minutes had went by, and there's still no sign of Hans. Elsa wanted to follow him to wherever he was right now, but she couldn't due to her being locked inside his car. She tried to look outside, but she can't make out anything from the darkness- not even the moon. Elsa also can't hear anything because she's locked inside the car.

"Pssst."

It was only a small sound, but Elsa had heard it loud and clear. It was proof that whatever had made that sound was only nearby.

"B-babe?" Elsa asked silently, her voice shaking from the sudden nervousness. She was hoping that it was Hans who made that sound. Maybe he was just messing around because he knows how much of a scare baby Elsa is. "Babe, is that you?"

Elsa was almost angry at what she assumed to be his boyfriend messing around, if it wasn't for the eerie laugh that followed out of nowhere. And that definitely didn't sound like Hans at all. Instead of being angry, Elsa was creeped out and almost lost her sanity because of how nervous she felt.

"BŪřHąGÄ!!"

Elsa was at a shock because of what she saw- it's an insane, filthy person that appeared in front of the car's window. The person was eating the flashlight on it's slobbery mouth, holding an axe on it's right hand, and holding Hans' decapitated head on the other.

Elsa screamed and screamed endlessly because of fear. She didn't know what to do, and she didn't even noticed that she was flying into a rage inside the car. And as she slowly lost her sanity, the person outside the car guffawed in the most chilling way possible, that it almost choked on the flashlight that stayed in it's mouth.

"Fuuuuck! Get away from here you piece of shit!"

Elsa's screams didn't do anything, instead it only urged the person outside the car to laugh even more. It stalked around the car she's in while baging harshly on the car's windows. Elsa continued on cursing and raging inside the car.

Banging. Shouting. Laughing. Cursing. It went on and on and on. Ten minutes had passed and Elsa felt her throat soar from it all.

The person suddenly fell silent, and Elsa also followed suit. She tried her best to feel her surroundings from her heavy breaths.

"BuŘhĄGĀ!!!" Elsa panicked and screamed once again when it suddenly appeared on her sight. The person laughed louder than it did before. It raised it's right hand to show Elsa the axe it was holding earlier. When the person raised it's left hand, she expected to see Hans' head, but what pushed Elsa into the brink of insanity was what the person was holding instead of her boyfriend's head.

The keys to the car.

****

¤ ¤ ¤

****

**  
**

Inspiration: Game Over by Dean Alferez


End file.
